100 Prompt Challenge
by Alice Prince
Summary: This is my 100 prompt challenge for my character Sandra Shea Abner. This will focus on her family, her past, present and future. I hope that I'll be able to write many different things about her, and about her husband Nicholas. Enjoy!
1. Introduction: Happy Fifth of Aaron

NOTE: This story is the 100 prompt challenge. I had originally intended this to be about five of my characters, but I figured that only one would be better for my sanity. So I chose SSA Sandra Shea to be the protagonist. This story will explore her past much more than I'll be able to do in Defender. You'll see what it is! Onward!

Theme one: Introduction

FYI, the full title is "Introduction: Happy Fifth of Aaron".

%$%$%$%$%$

"Mom! What happened there?" asked an eighteen year old Aaron asked.

Sandra laughed as she turned a page in her scrapbook to reveal a page that showed a picture of the BAU team. They were sitting at the conference table laughing as the door shut.

"Oooooh, now _that_ was funny! You were there, Aaron!" Sandra pointed. In the corner, there was a little Aaron, only five years old, looking abashed. "Let me tell you what happened."

*flashback*

The team had gathered in the conference room. Sandra knew it wasn't an ideal location for a birthday party, but she had to make do. All the team was there, even Seaver, though Sandra didn't know her well enough. Even Julia Levin was there, an old friend from her Academy days. Garcia had planned this party. They waited for her to come in. Apparently, she and JJ had cooked up a great surprise for Aaron.

Sandra knelt down beside Aaron (she'd just gotten a text from JJ- "The surprise is ready.") and put on his birthday hat, one of the really cute ones. It had a polka dot pattern on it, with a ball of orange fuzz on the top. The bottom was trimmed in orange fuzz as well and there was a thin elastic strap to secure it on his head.

The door opened. It was Hotch and Jack, both wearing the same party hats, as the rest of the team was too. Sandra had to work hard to suppress a loud laugh. Jack ran over to Aaron and high fived him. "Happy burthday, Aawon!"

"Come on, Jack! Give him a hug!" said Hotch.

"Ok Daddy!" Jack complied and Aaron hugged his best friend back.

Sandra leaned over to Hotch and whispered. "Thanks for letting us celebrate here."

"Anytime. But we'll need to hurry. You know how Strauss gets."

"I know."

The rest of the team came in. Rossi had a box in his hands, as did Garcia and everyone else. Garcia left and came back in, wheeling a gigantic box.

She stopped and hushed everyone. "I'll be right back with the cake!" A minute later, Garcia came back. In the time that she was gone, everyone noticed the absence of one Derek Morgan from the festivities.

Garcia set the cake down in front of Aaron. He was flanked on one side by Nicholas, who was being strangely quiet. On his other side was Sandra, five months pregnant. Behind them were Sandra's parents, and even Aaron's uncles Nicholas and William, who were a private eye and a detective, respectfully.

Suddenly, Garcia yelled, "Now!"

Morgan burst out of the box, wearing a ridiculous hat and a clown costume. "Happy birthday!"

The whole room erupted in laughter.

Morgan came out of the box and walked over to Aaron. Morgan handed Sandra two small boxes. "One's for the little man, the other's for you."

Sandra smiled and hugged Morgan. "Thanks!"

The hilarity was gone when Strauss walked in. Her hawk-like eyes swept the room. The room went deathly silent until Aaron quietly spoke. "Mommy? Is that the Dragon Lady?"

Trying to suppress laughter and terror at the same time, Sandra spoke to Strauss. "Hello Ma'am."

"What's going on here?"

Before Sandra could respond, Aaron did. "It's my burthday, Dragon Lady!"

"Why is your son calling me that, Agent Abner?"

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"He must have picked it up from his friends at school." She turned to Aaron. _Please understand! _"Who else do you call 'Dragon Lady', Honey?"

"My teachur at school!" Aaron declared happily.

"Just make sure you clear out by seven, Agents." Strauss walked out of the room.

After a while, everyone left until it was just Sandra and her family. And Garcia, with her camera.

Sandra took Aaron aside and knelt down in front of him. "Don't ever call my boss 'Dragon Lady', ok?"

"Ok, Mommy," murmured Aaron, abashed.

*end flashback*

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So, I guess the introduction here is Aaron first meeting Strauss.


	2. Love: A Nerdy Beginning

NOTE: The first chapter was too cute! I had to do another one. This one…well, you'll see.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra turned the page. This picture was of two people dressed up in costumes in front of a convention center. The people were dressed as Cat Woman and Robin.

Nicholas sat on the couch next to Sandra. "Oooooh, now _that _was a fun time!"

Sandra put her arm around Aaron's shoulders. "This is where your dad and I first met. Comic Con International in San Diego, 1996."

*flashback*

Sandra was in her hotel room with her friend Julia Levin. Sandra was trying to get into her Cat Woman costume. It was Saturday, when most of the celebrities were there. The costume was a simple one- black cat ears, black spandex suit, black gloves, a black mask and black knee high boots with heels. "Hand me my boots, would you?"

Julia did. "I _still_ can't believe you dragged me out here without a costume of my own!"

"_You're_ the one who didn't think you'd need one!" Sandra zipped up her suit and went to work on her boots. "Man, these are tight!"

"You looking for someone?"

Sandra looked at Julia meaningfully. "Nope. I'm just really into this."

Julia crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. Yeah, I'm finding _that_ hard to believe."

They left the hotel, which was just across from the convention center. It was morning, right before the Exhibition Hall opened, about nine o'clock.

They walked along the streets and crossed at the corner of Harbor Drive and Convention Center Court among hordes of convention attendees.

They walked towards Hall B. As they went along, they ran into someone in a Robin costume.

"Hey you! Robin! Great costume!" Sandra smiled at him. Julia took this opportunity to disappear.

"Right back at you," he said. He looked down at her name tag. "Sandra, huh? I'm Nicholas." He held out his hand.

She shook it. "You're British, huh?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Your accent gave it away." Sandra grinned again. "I'd say that you were born in England and lived there almost all your childhood. You moved to the US just before you turned eighteen."

Nicholas was astonished. "H-how'd you know that?"

"Deductive reasoning."

*later that day*

They'd chosen to stay together all day, something that neither of them regretted in the slightest. They really liked each other. They were sitting on the staircase outside Exhibition Hall C. Turns out they had many of the same interests.

"So, where are you from?" asked Nicholas.

"Well, I grew up in DC, but I went to Yale," said Sandra.

"I did too! What was your major?"

"Criminal Justice," said Sandra. "And then I went back to get my Masters in Sociology and I'm working towards a Doctorate in Psychology. I also took a language or two."

"Which ones?"

"Japanese and French. I took Hebrew in high school and I'm still fluent," she replied with a smile. She shivered.

"Getting cold?"

Sandra nodded.

Nicholas took off his cape. "Here." He draped it over her shoulders. "Better?"

She nodded and smiled gratefully. "Much."

"Can I see underneath the mask?"

"You _know_ a hero's not supposed to reveal their secret identity," Sandra admonished.

"Maybe not in public. What hotel are you staying at?"

"You never told me your major."

He smiled. "If you _must _know, I studied World History for my Bachelors, then went back to get my Masters in Education and right now, I'm working towards a credential. I want to be a college professor. Right now, I student teach at a high school," Nicholas replied.

"_There_ we go! Now, which hotel are _you_ staying at?" asked Sandra.

"The Comfort Inn, about a half mile away. You?" asked Nicholas.

"Same here! Couldn't afford anywhere else."

"I know the feeling." Nicholas chuckled. He looked up. They were startled to see that it was night. "May I walk you back?" He stood up and held out a hand.

She took it. "You may." As Sandra stood up, she tripped over her boots. Nicholas caught her before she fell.

"You might want to wear flats tomorrow," said Nicholas.

"Or tennis shoes," said Sandra.

They started walking. "Those would work too," he said.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So what do you think? Cute? I think yes.


	3. Light: You Inspire Me

NOTE: These are too cute! 3 I'll need to do some more serious ones at some point, though.

In response to WriterWings: I used googlemaps! Very handy. I use it often to get some realism in my stories.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra turned the page again. This time, the picture showed the silhouettes of two people, shrouded in darkness against the sunset. The two people were sitting on the edge of the pier. The colors were absolutely brilliant- the bright yellow of the sun, the purple of the clouds, the deep blue of the sky above. On the side, there were some crutches.

"What happened there, Mom?"

Sandra smiled fondly. She traced the silhouettes with her fingers and sighed wistfully. "That was when your father and I got engaged." She smiled. "It was funny how it happened, actually."

*flashback*

Nicholas pulled Sandra along, laughing as they ran across the beach. The sun was high overhead.

"Where are you taking me?" laughed Sandra.

"You'll see!"

They ran a little more. Nicholas tripped and they both went tumbling into the sand.

Nicholas howled in pain. Sandra knelt by his side. "What's wrong?"

"My ankle!" He grimaced in pain.

Sandra looked at his ankle. "What did you trip on?" His ankle was swollen, maybe twice its normal size. "Hang on a sec." She looked where he'd fallen. There was something near his fallen flip flop- a large rock, half buried in the sand. "That explains it." She turned back to him. "You tripped over a huge rock."

"How huge?" He grimaced again.

She gestured with her hands. "I'm calling an ambulance." Sandra pulled out her cell phone and dialed. _911._

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Officer Sandra Shea Abner. I'm at Fritters Corner, near the third lifeguard station. My boy friend fell on the beach and his ankle is broken. Requesting an ambulance right away."

The operator typed a few things. "The ambulance is on its way, Ma'am."

"Thank you very much." Sandra hung up. She turned to Nicholas. "Help is on its way. We'll need to move closer to the street."

Nicholas sat up. "How?"

Sandra gripped his shoulder. "Hang on tight." She lifted him into the fireman's lift, something she'd done for fellow officers if they got hurt. She held him easily. She walked towards the street. He was jostled lots in the process and yelped in pain each time. "Sorry hun, but it needs to be done." They were near the street. They heard sirens. Sandra looked around and saw a low stone wall. She set him down on it gently. "They're almost here." The ambulance pulled up next to them and put him on the gurney.

One paramedic looked at her. "Is your car near here?"

Sandra nodded.

"Take your car and follow is to Stafford Hospital."

"Got it." Sandra sprinted to her car, which was difficult in her flip flops. She found her car, pulled out her keys, unlocked the door and started the car. She sped around the corner to follow the ambulance.

Twenty tense minutes later, the two vehicles pulled in to the emergency room. Sandra parked and followed them in. The lead paramedic filled her in. "We put a splint on the ankle and we just need to put a cast on it here. He'll get some crutches, and we'll take x-rays to see how bad the break is."

%$%$%$%$%$

After the x-rays were taken, it was known that it was just a hairline fracture along the talus. All that needed to be done was immobilize the ankle for six weeks in a cast, and when said cast came off, Nicholas would need a few weeks of physical therapy. Otherwise, he was fine. They wheeled him out a half hour later, cast on, crutches and flip flops in hand. Sandra got him in the car, and before they left the hospital, Nicholas asked, "Can you drive us back to the beach?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later, they were back. The sunset was beautiful. Walking with crutches on sand was difficult, so Sandra let him lean on her as they walked towards the pier. Eventually, they made it. Nicholas set his crutches down next to him on the pier. They sat down and were silent for a few minutes.

Then Nicholas turned to her. "I've been happier these past few years than I've been my entire life. The moment I met you, I felt something different, something that I hadn't felt before. I didn't know it at the time, but now I do. I love you, Sandra. You inspire me. You are loyal, caring, passionate. You have many qualities that I wish I had, and you've constantly inspire me to better myself. So I have one question to ask. Will you marry me?"

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: Cute? I think yes.


	4. Dark: We're Here If You Need Us

NOTE: These are a great way to explore the characters in a more in depth way. They are also a really great way to beat writers' block. Enjoy!

%$%$%$%$%$

Aaron turned to the next page, which showed a picture of Sandra, apparently unconscious, in a hospital bed. Aaron saw Nicholas holding Sandra's hand with two of his own and he was crying. After this was taken, Garcia told them that she took the picture because the look on Nicholas' face was so intense, so moving, that she thought it needed to be immortalized. Sandra briefly froze; thankfully, the gesture was missed.

"What happened there?"

A slight pause. "I got hurt on the job," said Sandra. "You were outside with your grand parents…"

*flashback*

"You can see her now," said the doctor.

"Take me."

The nurse led him in, and he went straight to her bed. He pulled up a chair and sat by her side. Nicholas took Sandra's hand and didn't let go. It was all he could do. He refused food and drink, rest, even the company of Aaron. He didn't pick up his cell phone either, not for work, not for his mom, not for anyone.

He'd been sitting there for half an hour when the door opened. Nicholas looked up. JJ came in. She pulled up a chair and sat opposite Nicholas. She looked him in the eyes. "You know this isn't your fault."

Still holding Sandra's hand, Nicholas looked up. "I know. I've been with Sandra long enough to know what could have happened, had I not called Hotch as quickly as I did."

JJ nodded gravely. "You still look guilty. Don't feel like that. It isn't your fault."

Nicholas met her piercing gaze. "It's not guilt I'm feeling."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Nicholas sighed. "Everyday, I worry. The team faces the worst people I've ever heard of. I know she's capable of defending herself and that the team won't let anyone get hurt, but I can't help it."

JJ looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Will feels the same way, and I know Hayley did too. It's perfectly normal."

"I know." He looked down at her sleeping face, now peaceful.

When he didn't speak again, JJ stood up. "Just know that we're here if you need us."

Nicholas looked up. "Thank you."

*end flashback*

"Do you get hurt on the job often, Mom?" asked Aaron.

"Not often, Aaron. It depends on the case," replied Sandra.

"What was the worst?"

Sandra sighed. "Do you remember you and your father being taken? You were four."

"All I remember is a huge garage. And a menacing voice."

Sandra smiled tearfully. "Good." She hugged him tightly. "Until the Angel Slayer threatened my family, I was questioning whether to stay. Facing the scum of the earth every day wears on you eventually. More and more, the abyss swallows your humanity; I was seriously thinking about leaving the team. And then he came and took you two." Sandra kissed Aaron's head, the way she does when she's upset. "I knew then what I would do. I'd stay with the BAU so I could prevent another wife and mother from feeling the same way." Sandra and Aaron locked eyes. "And _that_ has made all the difference."

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: The last line is rather like Robert Frost, isn't it? Oh well. It's a good line.


	5. Seeking Solace: As Best As He Can

NOTE: These past few days have been hell for me at school. At least I only have a few weeks left- twelve, actually. Nine instructionals, three for finals. Yippee!

%$%$%$%$%$

Aaron turned the page. Pictured here was a picture of a man in his finest military dress. The page was devoid of decoration. The man himself had sharp green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned. There were dimples on his cheeks, his red hair was trimmed neatly and he had freckles. He was also wearing glasses. His jacket was adorned with many medals.

"Who's that?" asked Aaron.

"You've seen pictures of him before. This is my dad," said Nicholas.

"What happened to him?"

Nicholas closed his eyes and paused. "It went something like this…"

%$%$%$%$%$

It was the night of October 15st, 1984, a cold London night. The fog was coming in; it was beginning to rain. Within minutes, it was a torrent. Anna Collins was sitting on the couch. The children, Nicholas, Renee and Sadie, ages ten, two and five respectably, had been put to bed. Anna had been watching the news fervently after the Brighton Hotel Bombing, trying to see if she could get any news about her husband, Sergeant Carter Collins, who had been in Brighton when the bomb had gone off. It was killing her, not knowing anything.

Anna got up with a sigh. She went into the kitchen to make her nightly cup of tea before she went to bed. She filled the kettle, and as she moved it to the stove, the doorbell rang. She set it down and pulled on her dressing gown. She opened the door. She just managed a smile. "What can I do for you, Captain Patel?"

Her smile wasn't returned. "I wish I could have brought better news to you, Mrs. Collins. May I come in?"

"Of course. Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Anna as Captain Patel sat on the chair next to the couch. "It's earl grey."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Anna went in the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with the tea, lemon wedges and sugar on a tray, which she set down on the coffee table. They sat in silence for a few minutes while their tea seeped. Once that was done, each person added lemon juice and sugar to their cups.

"As you might have gathered, this is no idle visit."

Anna nodded.

"When we investigated the Brighton Hotel, we found very few casualties. Among those we found were your husband."

Anna turned away.

Captain Patel rested his hand on hers. "I'm very sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

Anna cried. She was completely unaware that Captain Patel left a few minutes later. She sat on the couch, her tea half drunk. Suddenly, she became aware of someone hugging her. She wiped her eyes, pulled away and was shocked to see Nicholas sitting there.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

Anna didn't respond. She simply leaned closer and held Nicholas tightly. Nicholas got the message. His mom would talk later. For now just hold her tightly and try to comfort her as best as he could.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: Little Nicholas! So cute! 3 The Brighton Hotel Bombing was real. The date's a few days ahead because they needed time to excavate the hotel and look for bodies. The IRA (Irish Republican Army, for those who don't know) member Patrick Magee was targeting UK Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and her cabinet, who were staying there for a convention.


	6. Break Away: Your Warm Heart

NOTE: Well, with my high school graduation tomorrow afternoon, I figured it was time to reward myself. I haven't had the time to write as much as I wanted to these past few weeks, but with the year ending, I figure it's time to let myself do something fun. The newest chapter of Defender of the People is almost done- I only need to finish one more scene. Anyway, here's the latest in the 100 prompt challenge~

%$%$%$%$%$

Aaron turned the page again. Here was a picture of Sandra, in a dark blue cap and gown, standing at a podium. It was a low angle shot, looking up at her from the audience. There was a weak breeze; her tassel blew slightly to the right.

Sandra smiled. "This was my high school graduation."

"You were Valedictorian?" asked Aaron.

Sandra nodded. "And you are too. So was your father."

"No, I was Salutatorian," said Nicholas. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah! That's right," said Sandra.

*flashback*

Pomp and Circumstance was playing. She walked to the front, to stand at the podium to give her speech. The wind blew at her tassel on her cap. Sandra pulled the tassel back into place and waited for the rest of her classmates to get to their seats. Their class president, Alicia Holcomb gave a quick introductory speech.

"Hello and welcome to the Commencement ceremony of the Cardozo Senior High School, class of 1992!" Alicia paused as graduates and family applauded. "Please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance!" After the pledge had been recited, she continued, "I have the pleasure of introducing my best friend, Audrey Shultz, who will be leading us in the national anthem."

Alicia moved aside as Audrey stepped up to the mic and sang. After the anthem, she spoke in her melodious voice. "Please, be seated." Everyone listened to her. "And now, may I introduce your class Valedictorian, Sandra Shea Abner!" The crowd cheered. Sandra stood up and walked to the podium. She waited for the cheers to die down.

"Friends, family; welcome." She paused with a smile. The breeze ruffled her tassel again. "As our time in high school finally draws to a close, we take our next steps into the world. It's not an illusion. We really are graduating. Pinch yourselves. I know I have." She invited a laugh and she got one.

"We have so much to be thankful for. Where to start? Personally, I'm grateful to my family. Without my parents and brothers, I don't think I would have made it this far. They provided the support that I needed to persevere and end with a bang. Thanks, Mom and Dad. You too Nick and Bill. I love you all!

"Fellow graduates, I want you to know that it was a great gift, attending this school. At Cardozo, we have so many fine instructors and administrators. It is because of them that we are prepared to move on and to take on whatever challenges come next in our lives.

"Finally, we have to be thankful for each other. The bonds of friendship made over these four years will last a lifetime. As we have been in the past, I hope that we will be there for each other in the future, and support each other in all future endeavors.

"Now what, or more properly speaking, who can we be inspired by?" Sandra paused. "Look around you. For me, I'm inspired by Spencer Durbin. Even after all the hardships he's gone through, he persisted, and through sheer determination, overcame all the difficulties and I'm proud to be graduating along with him today. But that's not the only reason why. Spencer, you have been tenacious and have had such a great friend. Not only to me. Everyone you met, you touched them with your warm heart; you cheered them up on even the blackest of days. I was no exception. When my dad was diagnosed with cancer late last year, you were always by my side, comforting me, and telling me that it was going to be alright. Because of you, I was able to overcome my fears and believe that my dad would make it through. And he did! He's here today." Sandra paused again, overcome by tears. She wiped her nose.

"I'm also inspired by Jordan Schell and Calvin Riddle who are leaving to go into the military later this week. Jordan and Calvin, I applaud and honor you for making the choice to serve our country. I feel, as I'm sure everyone else here does, very proud to know you. Stay safe." Sandra wiped her eyes again.

"Often on graduation day, we look to the outside for heroes, but I see them here among us today. In my years at Cardozo, I've noticed that we don't have to look far for inspiration and that we each have the potential to make an inspiring contribution to others by being true to our values and committing ourselves to lofty goals.

"When you leave here today, celebrate what you have accomplished but look forward with an eye toward how you too can be the inspiration for others.

"Congratulations Class of 1992! We did it!"

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: Wow, I made myself cry there. Good job, me. *pats self on back*


	7. Heaven: The Bright, Bright Light

NOTE: Here's another chapter of this 100 prompt challenge!

%$%$%$%$%$

Aaron turned the page again. This time, there was no picture. Instead, there was a poem, surrounded by pictures that made Aaron think of heaven.

"Who wrote this?" asked Aaron. "There are two sets of hand writing here."

"We did," said Sandra. "Your father and I wrote this together."

"Really? I never thought that you or Dad would ever try writing poetry."

"We tried," said Nicholas.

"What he means to say is that this was entered into a writing contest," said Sandra.

"Did you guys win?" Aaron looked up at his parents.

"We got second place."

The three leaned over and read the poem together.

_Under the moon,_

_The bright, bright moon,_

_Two lovers sit,_

_On the dark, dark grass_

_Under the tree,_

_The dark, dark tree,_

_The lovers talk,_

_Of his lost, lost father_

_In the man's mind,_

_In the man's tortured, tortured mind,_

_He thinks about him,_

_His father lost_

_In the light, _

_The bright, bright light,_

_My father resides,_

_Waiting as he calls me, calls me_

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: Really short, huh? Maybe I'll write another today.


	8. Innocence: The Dragon Lady

NOTE: So, this is my first chapter typed from my new house. College is so wonderful! Anyway, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy~ Also, the full title is "Innocence: The Dragon Lady and the New Girl"

%$%$%$%$%$

Aaron turned the page again. This picture showed Sandra, belly getting rounder, (roughly six and a half months pregnant, according to the caption), hand across it, arm in arm with Nicholas. They'd apparently just gotten their food and asked a waiter to take their picture. Sandra's eyes told a different story than her smile did. Her eyes revealed a person wracked with a combination of grief, guilt and relief.

"What happened there, Mom?"

Sandra looked at the date. "This was just after Agent Seaver's funeral."

"Who's that?" asked Aaron.

"She's the team mate who died for real."

"What do you mean, 'died for real'?"

"You know Emily Prentiss, right?" The question was rhetorical, but Aaron nodded anyway, knowing it was expected. "When you were about five or six, there was an unsub named Ian Doyle. Long story short, she faked her death in order to help catch Doyle."

"What happened?"

"Well, the BAU, working with the CIA and her former Interpol team leader found Doyle."

"And then? Come on; it can't _still_ be classified!"

Sandra smiled. "No, it's not. And I think you're old enough to know what happened."

Aaron returned his mother's grin.

"But not now. I'll tell you later." His grin faded. "Hold on, you didn't let me finish! I'll tell you soon. The full story."

"How soon?"

"Soon. For now, let me tell you what happened after Seaver's funeral."

*flashback*

The entire BAU team was put on a temporary suspension, pending an investigation by Section Chief Erin Strauss. The procedure was the same as they had done both when the Foyet case happened and when Emily "died". It was just as tedious, but much more grueling because it wasn't Hotch that was doing it- it was the Dragon Lady herself.

"Please say your name and rank, for the record," said Strauss, turning on the recorder.

"Supervisory Special Agent Sandra Shea Abner, Profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia."

"How long have you been a member of the BAU?"

"For six months," said Sandra.

"And have you worked with Agent Seaver the entire time?"

"No, Ma'am, I have not," replied Sandra. "Agent Seaver joined the team when I had been there for three months."

"And during that time, did you work with Agent Seaver directly as a partner in the field often?"

"As often as not."

"When you were partners, did you think that her judgment was up to Bureau standards?"

"Yes," said Sandra.

"You answered that awfully quickly, Agent."

"That's because I am certain of my opinion."

"Then why do you think she was killed?"

"I can't answer that question."

"Why not?"

"Seeing as how I wasn't actually _there_ when it happened, I can only guess at what happened."

"Well, let's hear your guess."

"Agent Seaver and I got the locations of the Unsub, Amanda Jones from Allison York. There were two residences, and I took one address, she took the other."

"But you weren't alone, were you?"

"No, Ma'am. Each of us were accompanied by a D.C. Police officer. While on the road, I called Agent Hotchner and filled him in on what was happening. Once he understood the situation, he dispersed different members of the team to either one of the two locations."

"Who went where?"

"I went to the address on Fairmont Street, and once there, investigated the house with the officer and rendezvoused with Agents Hotchner, Jareau, Prentiss and Todd. Agents Hotchner and Todd stayed with the officer and Agents Jareau and Prentiss went with me to Agent Seaver's location."

"And then?"

"We got to the house, arriving just after Agents Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Glazer and Levin did."

"What happened to Agent Seaver?"

"I can only guess, Ma'am."

"Go right ahead."

Sandra nodded. "I assume she did the same thing I did with my officer."

"Which was...?"

"We talked strategy with the officers accompanying us."

"Go on."

"My officer and I divided up the house to investigate. I can only assume that Agent Seaver did the same." Sandra cleared her throat. "Since we found Agent Seaver's body in the basement, I can infer that she investigated there."

Strauss nodded.

"But the point is, we found the killers."

"But not without an agent and at least four of the Unsubs deaths! How do you feel about that? Specifically, Agent Seaver."

"She was a friend and a team mate. I took the loss personally." Sandra felt her eyes growing moist. She resisted the urge to cry. She took a deep breath.

"And do you feel that you can move forward with your work?"

"Absolutely."

"But how will you handle Agent Seaver not being there?"

"I expect I'll handle it just fine. The team is my extended family."

Strauss narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We would deal with it like any normal family would."

"How?"

"By working through it together."

A few minutes later, Sandra exited the room with a sigh of relief. She turned to Prentiss, rolled her eyes and gestured back into the room with her head.

Prentiss stood and took a deep breath, expelling it all at once.

Sandra walked to her desk, collected her things and left the office. She took the elevator downstairs and found Nicholas just entering the front door.

He immediately spotted her and practically ran over. "There you are!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "What took so long? I was beginning to think you'd ditch me!" Nicholas chuckled.

"Interview went long. Although I'd call it an interrogation. And I can't really ditch you, as you're my ride."

Nicholas laughed. "This is true." He led her out the door and into his car and they drove to their favorite Chinese restaurant, the Jasmine Dragon.

There, Sandra told him all about the interview, which she referred to as an interrogation. "I'm just glad it's over..."

"But what about Seaver?"

"I imagine the team will carry on." Sandra smiled. "As I said to the Dragon Lady, the BAU is like family and we'll work through this like any normal family would." Her eyes grew wistful for a moment. The next, they shined with her normal intensity. "Although why they had me deliver the eulogy, I'll never know."

"Maybe you were closer to Seaver than the rest? Or you could relate to her more easily?"

"I'm not sure." She scooted her chair closer. He hugged her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder, content to be there. Eventually, their food came, and they asked their waiter to take their picture.

Sandra put on a fake smile, knowing that every time she looked at this picture, she'd know that her smile was a lie.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So...did I write Strauss well? What do you think? Also, to clarify, the theme is "Innocence", but some might not see it. Just to let you guys know, the innocence here is Seaver. Strauss is basically accusing her of not having good judgment and she's innocent of not having bad judgment, if that makes much sence.


	9. Drive: Speak for Yourself

NOTE: This theme's a little ambiguous, huh, "drive". I had a little trouble with this one. This'll be good~

%$%$%$%$%$

The next page had a picture of Nicholas, Sandra, Aaron and Ashley. Aaron looked around ten, Ashley around five. And the girl in question happened to walk into the room. She'd apparently just woken up from a nap.

"Hey, Ash!" said Aaron.

Ashley yawned. "What're you guys looking at?"

"A scrap book," said Nicholas, scootching over and patting the couch next to him. "Why don't you join us?"

"Eh, sounds like fun," said Ashley, plopping down. She looked down and saw the picture. "Where's that?"

"That's the Museum of Natural History in D.C.," said Nicholas.

"It was your first 'long' car ride," said Sandra. "I wanted to tear out my hair. You two were arguing, kids."

"_Us?_" asked Ashley, feigning innocence.

"Ash, you're too old to do that," said Aaron.

"Yeah, it only works on parents when you're five," said Sandra.

"Speak for yourself," said Nicholas, wrapping an arm around Ashley and kissing her forehead.

"Well, the car ride was _still_ a pain," said Sandra.

*flashback*

Aaron leaned over and yanked Ashley's pig tail. Again.

Ashley yelled out in surprise and punched him in the arm. Again.

"Moooom! Ashey punched me!"

"Well YOU pulled my hair!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Sandra turned around sharply. "Kids! Be quiet or I'll have Daddy turn this car around!"

"No! Don't, Mom!" exclaimed Aaron indignantly.

"Pleeeeeeease! I wanna see the dino!" whined Ashley.

"Then behave yourselves!" said Nicholas.

"Ashley, don't punch your brother. Aaron, keep your hands to yourself." Sandra eyed the floor. "Where are the books we gave you two?"

"She threw mine, so I threw hers," grumbled Aaron, crossing his arms and pouting.

"A few minutes ago," said Nicholas.

"Then what about their stuffed animals?" asked Sandra.

"I pulled over and you put them in the trunk, remember?"

"Gigi's not stuffed!" yelled Ashley. "She's a a kitty that came down here from outer space to save the rest of the animals!"

"No she's not! She's not real," retorted Aaron.

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not."

"Yeah huh!"

"Nope!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No way!"

"Enough!" stated Sandra loudly and clearly. Both children fell silent. "Do they have anything else? A movie, maybe?"

"D.C.'s only an hour away, Hun," said Nicholas. "We didn't bring any movies."

"I have an idea. Let's play a game!" said Sandra, turning in her seat belt.

Both children, who had begun to argue about something again, fell silent.

"What _kind_ of game?" asked Ashley, intrigued.

"Yeah, it better not be anything stupid!" Aaron declared.

"Aaron! Watch your language!" said Nicholas. "One more word like that and you're going to be on time out!"

"Ok, Daddy..." Aaron looked at Sandra. "What kind of game, Mom?"

"It's called the Quiet Game! The person who can be quiet for the longest time wins a prize!"

"What kind of prize, Mommy?" asked Ashley excitedly.

"It's a special kind of prize that only Daddy and I know," said Sandra.

"What's the prize, Daddy?" asked Ashley.

"A special prize that I'm not allowed to tell you," he replied.

"Why not?" Ashley pouted.

"Because it's a secret," said Sandra. "Ready? One...two...THREE! Ok, no more noise."

And for a few minutes, there was silence.

Aaron yanked Ashley's pig tail again.

"Ow!"

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I felt like writing something light hearted. What do you guys think? For those who don't know, Ashley Abner is Sandra and Nicholas' second child, whose character premiered in chapter 12 of Defender of the People. Here, I can explore what her character would develop and become, whereas in Defender, I'll probably only be able to explore Aaron's to a limited extent.


	10. Breathe Again: For the Children

NOTE: Ok, more time for exploring Sandra's past. I'm toying with the idea of doing one for Alice. She and Sandra are my two favorite characters out of all that I have. But I have six total favorites: Sandra, Alice, Valentine, Evarinya, Mizuki and Jazmin. Anyway, here is the next chapter~

%$%$%$%$%$

The next page was a picture of Sandra against a blue background, in her SWAT uniform and sitting next to an American flag.

Sandra smiled when she saw it.

"What is that picture?" asked Ashley. "So patriotic."

"This is my SWAT id picture," said Sandra. "It was taken just before I went on my first SWAT mission."

*flashback*

Sandra and her team all piled into the SWAT van. They got their directions from the dispatcher.

It was a hostage situation at an elementary school. One of the teachers had gone into a frenzy and was holding an entire assembly of children hostage in the auditorium.

Sandra trained extensively before joining the SWAT team, as had every other officer. During training, she chose to specialize in entries. That meant that she trained in safely entering a location, rescuing victims, and securing suspects.

Their commander, a woman by the name of Sergeant Melany Feldman, was a ruthless woman. She and Sandra were the only two women on their unit, but the other officers appeared to have no problem with it.

They pulled into the school and immediately mobilized. Sandra and one other officer, Kyle Hogue, specialized in entries. They were followed by the rest of their team to the front door of the school. Sandra and Kyle opened the door with the help of a little key4, essentially, a little piece of c4 explosives, specifically designed to open doors swiftly and safely.

"Abner, vents."

"Roger."

Looks like they were to go in through the vents. They quickly found the door to the auditorium and with a quick look, they also found the vents.

"Give us a boost."

A couple officers lifted Sandra and Kyle so that they could enter the vents. Kyle got them uncovered and climbed in. Once inside, he extended a hand to Sandra and pulled her in. Sandra stuck her head out. "We'll be back."

"Good luck, Abner and Hogue," said another officer. "Don't break the vents." He grinned.

"Will do."

Sandra and Kyle crawled through the vents quickly. The man's deranged speech got louder, as did a mixture of crying and shouting. Kyle and Sandra trekked on. Eventually, they came to a spot backstage. Their plan was whispered.

"You open the vent and I'll lower you down. Then I'll drop down and you catch me."

Kyle nodded.

The plan went off without a hitch. Sandra got the grid off of the vent and got a rope out from her belt. She tied it around Kyle's back and braced herself against the narrow vent. "Go. I've got you."

Kyle nodded and began his descent. He quickly got to the bottom. And caught Sandra as she fell. They had a quick, whispered conversation.

"We can take him out without our guns."

"Are you insane, Abner?"

"Do you want to scare the kids any more than they are?"

"No, I guess you're right. Stun guns?"

"Just tackling will do."

They sat their guns down and crept around the curtain to get a handle on the situation. The teacher had restrained all of his coworkers in chairs with the use of duct tape. The children were metaphorically glued to their seats. The teacher in question currently had his back to the kids, shotgun in hand, and was standing around mid-stage, ranting about the government and its pay cuts and debt.

Sandra turned to Kyle and whispered, "I'm going in. Stay here."

Sandra crept on stage with her fingers to her lips. She got closer and closer to the man. When she was close enough, she tackled him down. "Hogue, get the gun!"

Kyle ran onstage one grabbed the teacher's gun. He then ran to the back of the auditorium and kicked the door open for the rest of their unit.

With her knee in the man's back, she grabbed his arms and cuffed him. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." Sandra pulled him roughly to his feet and began to lead them out of the room. "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" By the time she had finished, Sandra had led the man outside to a squad car.

He was inside the car and glared at her. "Bitch," he said contemptuously.

"Resisting arrest," said Sandra cheerfully to him. "Buh bye!" She waved as the squad car sped off.

Sergeant Feldman came up to her. "You and Hogue did well today, Officer."

"Only doing my job, Ma'am."

"You still did well." Sergeant Feldman clapped Sandra on the back. "Good work today. And you're not allowed to be modest. You made good calls today."

Sandra smiled. "Thank you Ma'am."

%$%$%$%$%$

Once she got home, Nicholas gave her a big hug after he put their dishes in the sink.

"After Kyle and I got into the vents, I was nervous for the kids..."

"Well, the point is, you did well, Hun." Nicholas kissed her head.

"I feel like I can relax again."

"And you can. Breathe in, breathe out."

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: Did this seem realistic enough?


End file.
